Half-Blood Hunter
by Nebular Reaper
Summary: He went to the gods with nothing left. He wanted to end it all. They wouldn't let him. Instead, they send him to another world. One that needs more heroes. A world known as Remnant. (Sorry first story, so first summary)


**So this is my first story. Thanks to A Stern Glare for beta-ing. Constructive criticism is well appreciated, though if you could not just say it's bad, that would be great. Enjoy! (This is set after Heroes of Olympus and between the end of season 2 and the Vytal Festival in RWBY. For the sake of age similarities, Percy is 17. Every first year except Ruby, who is 15, is 17, too, which is canon)**

* * *

 _Percy 3_ _rd_ _person POV:_

This was it. He could finally be with the girl he loved for the rest of his life. After 4 long and grueling months of trials, he could ask Annabeth to marry him. Athena made him do all of the trials of Hercules, as well as learn how to shoot with a bow and arrow. The latter part alone took 3 months. But, he did it, and now he was back at camp. It may seem like he was rushing and they were too young to get married, but the life of a demigod was often a short one. When Percy passed the borders, he headed straight to the Athena cabin. When he knocked on the door, Malcolm answered.

"O-Oh! Hey, Percy." Malcolm said.

 _He seems nervous_ , Percy noted. "Hey Malcolm. Do you know where Annabeth is?"

"Um… I think maybe you should wait to see her." Malcolm said. He didn't agree with his sister's choices, but he would still try to protect her for as long as he could. He also didn't want Percy to find out, knowing it would crush him.

"No can do, Malcolm. It's really important." Percy said, excited and anxious at the same time.

"She's at the beach, I think." Malcolm quickly closed the door after that.

 _Odd._ Percy thought to himself. _Malcolm is usually a lot friendlier. Oh well. I've got more important things to focus on, like Annabeth._ He then started walking towards the beach. When he got there he heard the sounds of kissing. He sighed happily, remembering all the times he and Annabeth shared loving kisses, and was about to walk away, glad that the young demigods were making similar memories, when he heard a voice.

"When are you going to break up with him, Annie?" A boy's voice asked.

"When he gets back, Josh. I promise." Percy froze. He recognized that voice. He went through hell and back with that voice, for that voice. He loved that voice. He stepped towards them.

"Annabeth?"

"Percy?" Annabeth exclaimed, scrambling away from the newly identified Josh. "I didn't think you would be back for a few more weeks!"

"What was that?" Percy said. He still couldn't get that one moment out of his head.

"It isn't what it looked like!" Annabeth quickly told him.

"Really? Because it looked like you were planning to break up with me." Percy was dangerously calm, and the lack of response that he got was all he needed. "Don't worry about it, Annabeth. No need, now. Guess I won't be needing this." Percy pulled out the ring he got for Annabeth. Forged by Hephaestus and designed by Athena, it was truly beautiful. But before Annabeth could admire the details, Percy threw the ring into the air and pulled out Riptide. He swung his sword upwards, slicing the ring in half. "We're through, Annabeth." Percy said, walking away.

"Percy, wait!" Annabeth tried to call out to him, but he just kept walking.

As Percy walked through camp, he noticed everyone was avoiding him like the plague. When he asked someone how everyone was doing to try to get some answers, they said, "Don't act innocent. We all know what you did to Annabeth. You're lucky that you still have the old campers under your thumb. They wouldn't believe that you cheated on her." This made Percy even angrier. The sad part was that he wasn't surprised. What was her catchphrase? _Athena always has a plan_ , he thought to himself. She lied to everyone at camp to turn them against him for when she broke it off. He was glad that the old campers didn't believe her, and he hoped that the Romans either hadn't heard or wouldn't believe her. Percy was confident that at the very least, Frank and Reyna would convince the Romans that Annabeth was lying. He was their praetor once, after all. However, Percy didn't want to stay at camp, and he didn't want to go to the Romans either. They took betrayal very seriously and he wasn't sure that they _wouldn't_ go to war with the Greeks as a result. He decided to go to his mother's house. He hadn't visited her since he started his quest for Athena, and he didn't want to stay at either camp, so that seemed like the logical option.

* * *

It had taken about a half hour for Percy to walk far enough into New York to call a taxi; they weren't exactly common near the strawberry farm in the middle of nowhere. However, when he got to his mom's house, something felt off. As he walked up the stairs to get to her apartment, his feeling of dread got stronger. Finally, after what seemed like hours to him, Percy reached the door. _It's unlocked_ , Percy thought to himself. _It's never unlocked_. He uncapped Riptide and slowly opened the door. As soon as he stepped inside, he was hit by the smell of blood. He immediately ran inside. Right in the living room, his mother and stepfather lied on the couch, bloody and cold. They were obviously dead, and with his mother's death, Percy's unborn sister died, too. Percy could feel something crack inside him. He felt alone. Sure, he had Nico and Thalia, but they were always off doing something for Hades or Artemis respectively. And he had some of the campers in Camp Half-Blood that still believed him, but he couldn't go back there. And, finally, he didn't want to go back to Camp Jupiter, because, as he previously thought, they might go to war as a result of the Greek's betrayal. He felt like there was only one thing he could do.

* * *

Percy stood in front of the Throne Room doors on Olympus. He had called a taxi to take him to the Empire State Building, and, after some threatening, the guard gave him the key to get to Olympus. _I need to get Apollo to change the elevator music_ , Percy thought. Finally, he pushed the doors open.

"WHO DARES TO INTERUPT AN OLY- Oh, Perseus, what brings you here?" Zeus asked. Over the years, Percy had earned his respect. At least, enough that Zeus felt that he should hear Percy out.

"I have a request. One that I think you will like." Percy said. When Zeus gave him the _Go on_ motion, he said, "I want to die."

Everyone froze. None of the gods could believe what they just heard. Percy Jackson, Hero of Olympus twice over, wanted to die. One goddess, however, was furious.

"How could you?" Athena yelled. "I gave you permission to marry my daughter and you come here to die? To leave her alone!"

Some of the other gods tried to talk some sense into Athena, but Percy was livid.

"Me? Leave _her_?" Percy yelled. "She was cheating on me when I got back to camp! Not only that, but she lied to everyone and convinced the campers that _I_ cheated on _her_!"

"No," Athena began. "She's smarter than that."

"It's true," Hestia said from her new throne." I witnessed it all from the hearth at Camp Half-Blood. I am also truly sorry for your loss, Perseus."

Poseidon finally decided to cut in here. "Loss? What loss?"

"Dad," Percy started, "Mom… Mom was killed."

"WHAT? Who did this?" Poseidon yelled.

"I don't know. Probably some stray monsters looking for revenge. Maybe even Gaea." Percy responded.

"Back to the matter at hand, though, we can't possibly kill you, Perseus." It was Artemis who said this. Percy had earned her respect over the years.

"Why not?" Percy asked. "I've lost almost everyone. I don't want to go back to Camp Half-Blood, Nico is always doing things in the Underworld, Thalia is always off with the Hunters, and I'm afraid that if Camp Jupiter finds out what happened, they would go to war. "

The gods briefly switched to their Roman aspects at the mention of Camp Jupiter, before switching back. "What if we send you somewhere else; a place that could use a hero like you." Zeus said.

"What do you mean?" Percy asked.

"There are other worlds out there." Zeus started to explain. "We try to keep an eye on all of them, but we usually don't interfere, as they're not part of our realms of power. One in particular, however, will soon be going to war. Many lives will be lost, but your help could reduce that number."

"And what is this world?" Percy asked.

"It is called Remnant. They have monsters there, too, but theirs are very different from ours. The monsters are called Grimm. They are soulless and feed off of negative emotions. They have schools for their own heroes, called hunters. They are not unlike you demigods in the camps. Most hunters and huntresses have special powers called semblances. If you choose to go, you would say that your semblance is control over water and earthquakes. They also have aura to heal their wounds and protect them from harm. You would be taught how to use your own aura there. They are split up into teams of four, but I'm sure the headmaster would allow you to join a team. You will go to one of the schools, Beacon. Will you help this world, Perseus?"

"Well, I can't exactly just let people die, and it's better than returning to camp, so yes, I'll go." Percy responded.

"Great. We'll send you there now." Zeus said. "Are you ready?"

"Yes."

* * *

When Percy woke up, he was in an office. There were gears all around him. He then noticed a man with grey hair and a cane sitting at desk in front of him.

"Hello," the man said, "You must be Perseus. The gods told me about you. My name is Professor Ozpin. Welcome to Beacon."

* * *

 **There's Chapter One! Percy will be paired with one of the members of team RWBY. Vote for who you want in the reviews. If a lot of you want me to pair him with all 4 members of team RWBY, I can do that, or if a lot of you want me to pair him with someone outside of team RWBY, I can do that, too. A Stern Glare brought up that there was a lack of emotion from Percy and I just want to explain that I did that on purpose. I felt that after everything he's been through, he would just shut everything out. That will also be one of the central points of this story; the characters of RWBY getting him to open up. I'll try to update as often as possible, but it might be hard at times with school. Review and follow if you want to see more. More reviews and follow means I'll try to post chapters more often! Thanks!  
\- Nebular Reaper**


End file.
